Return of The Wind
by shega.cat
Summary: The wind demon has return but she doesn't know how and why. She even doesn't remember anything or anyone including the man she loved. Sesshomaru x Kagura. SessKagu. not sure about the rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Another version of SessKagu. Time of the story is few years after Kagome have return after finished her school in modern world to marry InuYasha. As usual, I am sorry of my bad english. I hope you still can understand. **

InuYasha and Miroku walked through the path to their village. There was six bundles of rice in InuYasha's arm and a pack of goodies in Miroku's back. Miroku already have his fourth children while InuYasha still have one but Kagome was pregnant for his second child.

"InuYasha! Miroku!" they heard Shippo's voice. They turned back, looked at him approached them.

"Shippo, where were you? Training?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, training, I'll advance more in next kitsune youjutsu and also visited my friend, a kitsune youkai too" he smiled "By the way, have you heard about mount hakurei?".

"That is not a mountain anymore, isn't it? You know, since Naraku..." said InuYasha.

"I know, but since it was Naraku's hideout, let's check it out! There was something strange happened there".

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"My friend who living not far away from there said she was...".

"Wait" InuYasha stopped him "You told me you heard from your friend? I'm not buying it".

"Why? My friend can be trusted. If she said something strange happened so it must be something strange happened".

"How can I trust your friend since little kitsune jutsu all about fooling people around!" InuYasha shouted.

"Well, true!" Shippo shouted too "But it's not just kitsune, almost all little youkai jutsu about fooling people since we haven't get our strength yet. You know, youkai grown slower than human, we need to survive for many years til we grown up more bigger and more stronger. Youkai's world is really dangerous because most of youkai are heartless creatures and youkai have no hesitate to kill another youkai and humans including the little one".

"Hmph, I don't know, I grown up faster than another youkai".

"But you grown up slower than another human" said Miroku to InuYasha.

InuYasha was about to said something to Miroku but Shippo cut him and begged "Please, trust my friend".

"Okay, I'll go. InuYasha you better take all of this home and then catch up with us later, okay?" Miroku hand over a pack to InuYasha's arm and jumped onto Shippo when he already turned into big round flying thing.

InuYasha mumbled but nodded and run to the village while shippo started flying. Shippo has training himself, he could fly faster than before, but he still lack of stamina.

"Tell me about this girl friend, Shippo? Is she beautiful?" Miroku teasing him.

Shippo turned into red "She is beautiful alright, yes I am concern about her but I am also concern about something strange she told me. I know it has been years since Naraku no longer exist, may be it has nothing to do with Naraku at all, but if it wasn't Naraku so it means Naraku is not only great enemy we will ever have".

Miroku watched him looks amazed for a moment "You grown up, don't you Shippo".

"Are you mocking me?".

"Not at all. Now tell me what happened?".

"She said it was happened few days ago, she and her grand father woke up in the midnight because they sensed a great power. Her grand father said it more powerful than any powerful youkai he ever felt, more powerful than a dog general from the west, more powerful than a dragon Ryukotsusei".

"More powerful than any powerful youkai" Miroku repeat, thinking.

"Clouds above mount hakurei were circling and turned into a tornado. It was happened so fast in seconds, it wasn't natural. She and her grand father was about to run to avoiding the tornado, but once the tornado touched the ground it was disappear just like that. Like there weren't anything happened before".

Miroku shocked "Was there something on the ground?".

"Yes there was. She said they saw someone lied down in the grown try to stood up. As they tried to move closer a strong wind blows, the moment the wind stop blowing, the person disappeared like the tornado before. I need InuYasha's nose. He might could smell something".

Miroku nodded.

"Uh, Miroku?".

"Yes?".

"I'm sorry, I'm tired" Shippo turned into himself and falling down with Miroku onto a bushes "Sorry".

.

.

Miroku, InuYasha and Shippo saw the ruins of mount hakurei. In their way to this place they didn't met any youkai at all. Seemed like most of youkai were afraid of the power greater than them and run away. They saw a little kitsune run toward them. She was cute and have a beautiful smile.

"Shippo, you really bring your friends" She was welcome them and showed them the way to the place where the tornado disappeared.

"Why are you not leaving like other youkai? Aren't you afraid?" InuYasha asked her.

"I am afraid but grand father insist to not leave. I can't leave him alone here. Besides grand father believe it was a pure energy, not an evil energy".

"Wait, you couldn't tell that energy was pure or evil?" Miroku asked her.

"I couldn't. No one could. When we sensed that energy all our bodies trembled. Those energy was way too powerful".

"It sounds dangerous" InuYasha spoke to Miroku, he nodded. They a lil bit scared now.

"But why your grand father believe it was pure energy?".

"He said because it was meant no harm, those power looks like just want to bring that person here, didn't meant to destroy or scared anyone" she started running "Here, this is the spot where a person whom we saw before".

InuYasha came closer and sniffed to the ground. There was no scrent or tracks, may be wind has blow it, besides it was happened few days ago. InuYasha looked at them and shook his head. He was got nothing.

They're calm Shippo's friend, there was nothing to worry about since there was nothing happened anymore. She smiled and they were heading back to the village. They met Kohaku in their way to the village and asked him if something happened. He said nothing at all but he will kept alert and inform them if something happened. They were nodded and continued.

Kohaku searched for Sesshomaru to inform what he heard from InuYasha. Sesshomaru flied right away to mount hakurei once he heard about great power from Kohaku. Sesshomaru landed near the ruins on mount hakurei, he saw an old kitsune and approached him "Show me where the tornado disappeared".

Sesshomaru curious. A powerful energy, more powerful than his father, it sounds dangerous. His father is the powerful youkai he ever know, he never thought there was something powerful than his father.

"You are dog general's son, aren't you. I can sense your energy resembles his energy and powerful as him" said old kitsune. Sesshomaru said nothing, just keep following him "It was right here. A dog hanyou who was came before said there are no any scent left".

Sesshomaru took the ground and smelt it deeply. Yes, no scent left "Was there something happenend anymore?".

The old kitsune shook his head.

Sesshomaru left.

.

.

A woman walked to the village, the villagers was afraid of her. She was not human, she was a demon. She have red ruby eyes and pointy ears. She was a beautiful young lady though. She confused, she has been here before? She has no memories about it but something in her head said she has been here, for what and when, she couldn't tell.

She walked seeing around. People around her kept a distance. A man called for his wife as she walked near that man's wife.

"Koharu, get in here now!" he said.

She snorted "I'm not interesting to kill your wife or anyone here" she said to him and kept walked.

"I can't remember anything" she talked to herself. She walked to nearest tree and leaned back. She observed people around her who kept doing whatever they did before and pretend she wasn't there. Since she didn't meant any harm they didn't bother her.

A little girl approached the demoness. Her mother called for her name to not come any closer but she ignored her mother "Who are you, Miss?".

She looked at the little girl "All I know my name is Kagura and I'm a wind demon".

"Where is your family? Where do you come from?".

Kagura sigh "Kid, I'm neither remember about my family nor where I come from. Now listen to your mother, will you?".

The little girl nodded and run back to her mom. Kagura watched her.

Kagura tried to remember. She was woke up at night in the ground, she saw two creatures try to approached her. She couldn't tell what creatures it was, they could be humans or demons. Suddenly a strong wind blowed, blow her away far from there. She hit the ground. She was weak, couldn't move any muscles, she rest where she was fall for days. When she get better she walked and found this village. Thats all she could remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**I read Inuyasha manga from the first volume till the end. I didnt watched any ova or all seasons or all episodes of inuyasha anime. If there something happened in anime but didn't in manga, I wouldn't know.**

Sun light woke Kohaku up. He said good morning to Kirara and walked to nearest river to washed his face. He met few Travellers came to that river too, they offered him to eat together.

"Are you a demon slayer?" one of them asked him. He nodded, his mouth was full "Weeks ago there was a demon came to our village. A daiyoukai. Her appearance looks like a beautiful young lady but she has pointy ears and red eyes".

Kohaku paid an attention to him. A lady with pointed ears and red eyes made he remembered about Kagura, Naraku's incarnation who saved him years ago. She died because of her betrayal. She wanted to be free but once she got his heart Naraku killed her.

"What did she do?" he asked.

"She did nothing actually. She lived in our village for weeks but all she did just observe us. She curious how to cook, she curious how to fishing, she curious how to take care a baby and children, she curious about interactions between humans, she curious about everythings. She was like a child who just born in this world. We get used to her, we let her living with us in the village but she don't want to live with any of us. Every night she flied to a tree and slept on there".

"Does she still in your village?".

"No, she leave two days ago. She said she wants to know more about world and about her. She has no memories at all. She only know she is a wind demon and her name is Kagura".

Kohaku choked. Kirara hit his back to throw food from his throat "*cough* tell me more.. *cough* about her. How is she look like?".

"Like I said before, she has pointy ears and red eyes. She has natural red lips too. Her skin is white and looks smooth. She wear a pair of beaded earring in her ears. She wore her black hair into a bun and have a feather ornaments on it, she flied with that feather. I don't know how she turned that feather into big size and rode it".

He asked where their village and said thanks for the meal and leave with Kirara.

.

.

It was evening when Sesshomaru flied, almost arrived to InuYasha's village. The wind blows, he frowned. Everytime the wind blows and touched his skin he always felt pain in his heart. He used to love the wind, he felt calm and peace everytime the wind blows. After she died, he felt the wind was like giving him strength yet loneliness. His goal was to avenge her, that wind demoness who was dreaming for freedom.

Since his father died he always thought about tessaiga, when he met Naraku he used to tought how to destroyed Naraku. After he got bakusaiga and destroyed Naraku there was nothing to thought about, he thought about her even more and it was painful.

From above as he flied he saw young man jumped off from cat demon's back, he seemed just arrived there. Kohaku run to his human daughter who was turned into a teenager now. She was with Kaede and Shippo babysit Sango's and Kagomes's children.

Rin hugged Kohaku tightly, happy to see him. His nieces and nephew along with Kagome's child did the same. Kohaku asked for his sister and Kagome. Rin said Sango and Kagome was busy meanwhile Miroku and InuYasha went to work.

"Rin, do you remember about Kagura? I heard about a demoness named Kagura from a village in the northeast. I'm not sure is she Kagura we used to know or not, but from what I heard sounds like she is that Kagura".

"But Miss Kagura was died. Sesshomaru-sama saw her, you and the others saw her when she disappeared into the wind, don't you?" she said.

"I know it is impossible but.. How if she is Kagura reincarnation?".

Rin and Shippo looked each other "It can't be, she just died few years ago. For what I heard you need hundreds of times for reincarnation. Yes, Miss Kagome came here as Miss Kikyo's reincarnation after Miss Kikyo has gone for fifty years, but from what I heard she was born hundreds years in the future. Besides, it has not been fifty years yet since Miss Kagura has gone" She said wisely.

Kohaku sigh and nodded "Yeah, it can't be, besides those people said she don't know about her, she just know about her name".

"But it'll be fun if Miss Kagura truly come back. Sesshomaru-sama would be grateful to see her again" Rin smiled, but her smiled disappeared when she saw Sesshomaru landed behind Kohaku, busted.

"Show me this village" he flied away, he waited for Kohaku above.

Kohaku jumped on to Kirara and lead the direction.

"Wait! Sesshomaru-sama, Kohaku just get here! He need to rest or take nap first!" She shouted. Kohaku And Sesshomaru ignored her, they kept flying.

Sesshomaru pulse raced as he flied more closer and closer to the village. Is she really Kagura? His Kagura come back to life?

Sesshomaru and Kohaku arrived in the village in the next day at dawn. They didn't rest at all. It was okay for him and Kirara but Kohaku is just a human. He looks tired and starving. Sesshomaru let him rest outside the village while he walked to the village searching for people who already woke up. He met a couple, he walked toward them, didn't care they were afraid of him, he asked them straight about demoness who was lived in the village.

"Yes, her name is Kagura. She is a wind demon. She always slept and rest in those tree" he pointed at tall large tree near a ricefield.

He flied on that tree, smelt. The scent began to disappeared because it was few days passed, but it was her own scent. There were no Naraku's scent anymore on her. She really was back to live. He sniffed to the air tried to find out where was her direction. But seemed she was flying, there were no her scent anymore.

Meanwhile, Kagura laid on her feather, she didn't have destinations. Since she left the village three days ago she flied with no direction. She saw other villages and a palace before and about to looked around but those people were afraid and attacked her at the moment they saw her "How rude" she said and flied away. People in the first village she lived was a nice people. They were afraid of her at first but they didn't harm her, they let her in to their live, they taught her about many things. But she wanted to know about herself and she didn't found any answer in that village. She promised herself would come back there, may be for visit or for living there again.

She landed in a rock hill walked to the brink. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and felt the wind.

"You lost his scent, huh?".

Kagura turned her head, saw a wolf daiyoukai talked to her. She was confused. The way that demon talked like he knew about her.

"For what I heard Kagome and her friends has destroyed Naraku. May be that's why you don't have his scent anymore?" he asked "I heard you died, but you are here now. Did you fake your death before? How?".

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what are you talking about" she put her guard on.

He narrowed his eyes "Don't play dumb to me, Kagura".

Kagura gasped "You know my name? Do you know about me? Who are you?" she walked closer to him. '_May be he is a friend_' she thought.

He confused "What do you mean who am I? I'm Koga! Don't you play dumb to me, woman!".

"I don't. I really don't know who you are or who I am" she stood closed to him "You said I was dead, don't you?".

Koga confused and irritated now. Her eyes showed no lies. He hesitate, Her scent told him, yes she is Kagura.

"Or.. Are you mistaken me about another Kagura who looks like me?" she saw he was confused.

"No, this is really you, Kagura I used to know. Your scent was dominated by Naraku's scent before, but I could tell there was your own scent of your body. I never forget Naraku's scent or your scent, the man who was set traps to my friends and the woman who killed them".

"What?!" She was shocked "I killed no on..UGH!" she felt pain in her stomach.

Koga attacked her while she was in shocked, she wasn't ready.

"Yes, you killed them!" he punched her again and kicked her away "You are that bastard minion, you have to pay for what you have done" he walked to her, grabbed her neck, his claws dig in to her flesh, she was bleeding.

Kagura gasped for breath, tried to talked "I...really do..nt kno..what yo..u are talk..".

Koga saw in to her eyes. When he met Kagome again, Kagome told him she was died. But now she was right in front of him. He saw her, he smelt her, he touched her. She was real. She was Kagura. She didn't remembered about her past at all, why? And how did she come back to live?

"Next time, don't get any closer of my territory" he tore her flesh and throw her away to the cliff. She was falling to the stream in the abyss.

Not far away from Kagura and Koga, a monk and a hanyou was walking. The hanyou smelt something.

"Miroku" InuYasha said "I was smell Koga's scent and another demon's scent. I can't tell whos with him because that scent is unfamiliar" he stopped and sniffed to the air "Now I smell blood of that other demon. It's strange, this blood is really familiar to me".

"Whom blood it is?".

InuYasha looked at him with a horror face "Kagura".

Miroku's eyes widened.

**(Why in this story Koga and Sesshomaru can smell her own scent? Because they are full daiyoukai, they get better nose while InuYasha is a hanyou. InuYasha only could smell a dominant scent of her body, Naraku's scent).**


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you kill her?!" InuYasha shouted at Koga.

"I think I didn't. I wasn't in the mood of killing anyone" Koga scratching his chin by his foot.

InuYasha and Miroku were came to the brink where the smell of blood coming to make sure it was Kagura's blood. As he sniffed more closer he was sure it was Kagura's blood, but the scent made him confused. It was not Kagura's scent at all. They went to Koga's cave to asked him. They were surprised when Koga said it was really Kagura, somehow she found a way to come back to the world.

"What did you do to her?!".

"I dropped her to the cliff" Koga still tried to spoke calmly.

"Why did you do that?!" InuYasha kept shouted.

"Why you are so concern about her?! She brought us a lots of problems in the past, not to mention she killed my friends, why wouldn't I do that?!" Koga started to irritated and stood up walked closer to InuYasha.

"She didn't do all of that willingly! If Naraku was kept your heart what will you do?!" InuYasha stay where he stood.

"She did willingly or unwillingly is not my business, all I want when I saw her was to avenge my friends!" his face only a few centimeters from InuYasha's face. His voice lower yet dangerous "Now get out from here. I've been kind enough to let you passing through my territory, I still tolerate when you misappropriate my kindness and rush in to my place, don't push me".

InuYasha was about to pulled out tessaiga but Miroku shouted "Sit boy!".

InuYasha shocked. Of course Miroku's words will not effect to him but still those words made his heart beat faster "Don't scared me, you idiot!".

"Thank you for your kindness and your information, Koga. We'll leave" Miroku ignore InuYasha shouted at him and pulled him out of the cave.

Koga snorted as he watched Miroku pulled InuYasha and then he sensed something.

"What is it, Koga?" Ginta asked.

"Another demon dog passing through" he sniffed and lying down again, didn't care at all.

Sesshomaru flied on one of demon wolf tribe territory. He put his guard on but seemed the demon wolf didn't interested to attacked him at all. It was make him easy to following the smell of blood, he also smelt InuYasha and Miroku's scent but he ignored it. He flied straight to the brink to the smell of blood coming. He know it was Kagura's blood. He saw blood on the ground. He was worried about her but deep down in his heart he was happy that she was back to life. He flied down to the cliff, saw stream in the abyss. He flied following the stream hoping he will found Kagura.

Kagura flied in her feather. Her body was still wet. She was washed away by the stream but she tried to get her strength as she was in the water. She hold on to a rock and took her feather and flied. She was really weak, her wound was really painful, but she tried to stay awake til she fainted and fall from her feather.

.

.

It was night, full moon, Kagura opened her eyes. Kagura's wound much better than before but she still weak and painful. She was lying on the ground near a bushes. She looked up to the sky seeing the moon "Pretty" there was many questions in her head. '_Who is Naraku? Who is Kagome? That Koga, he attacked me because I killed his friends, but I didn't remember killed anyone. He said I was died, didn't he? So, somebody must be revive me_' she get up, sit on the ground '_Who and for what? I have to find out_'. She stood, she wince when she felt the pain in her body, forced herself to flied.

Sesshomaru was far away from her still following the stream. He didn't found Kagura yet. He remembered about his past when he, Rin and Jaken saw Kagura in the stream, floating. There was a big hole in her body and she was unconscious. He tried to ignored her but Rin insisted to help but she was failed. After Jaken washed away by the stream as well he help her along with his pack members. At that time he wanted to removed her from his mind, but when she was really gone forever he felt terrible, losing her was painful. He didn't want felt that feeling anymore, once he found her, he will take care of her.

Not far from where she fell, Kagura saw a village and landed outside the village, walked. '_May be this villager are kind and friendly like the first village I lived in_'. As she walked on the path to the village, she met a few villagers heading to their village. They heard footsteps behind them and turned. One of the villager scream when he saw her, he whispered to other villagers "She... She had killed many priests and monks years ago! I saw her when she flied brought a baby along with her after killed a monk!" he pointed at her.

Kagura tried to listened for what he said, she heard they mention the word "killed".

They attacked her, Kagura avoided and took her feather again flied away. '_What did I do in my past? Didn't I do something beside killing others? _'.

She kept flying til she found a shrine on the mountain. She hope whoever inside the shrine will let her rest. She need a safe place for hiding, she was afraid she will met her old enemies again. This day wasn't her lucky day, no matter where she went she met people who hate her. '_Well at least I know something about my self. I was a murderer_'.

Unfortunately when young monks saw her, they attacked her "You! You are the demon lady with a baby who killed our honored monk and other monks" one of them said.

She felt her body burned becuase of their spell. '_Boy, I should never leave that village_' she knelt down, tried to kept awake "Stop it! I don't want to fighting anyone I don't even know!".

But the monks kept going, she attacked the monks but not killed them. She just want to stopped them. She crawled outside "But, if I have so many enemies, it was a better decisions to leave. I can't put their live in danger".

Kagura kept crawling in the forest under the moon light. She didn't knew where to go, all she wanted just to get away from everyone specially those people and demon who wanted to kill her. Her kimono was dirty and shreds, her hands and her knees were bleeding, she has several times fallen to the ground but she forced herself to kept going "What a day" Darkness came to reach her "What kind of life I've ever lived?" she fainted again.

In other place, Miroku and InuYasha slept in a abandoned hut in a forest. InuYasha stayed awake while Miroku already sleeping. He couldn't stop thinking about Kagura, about her new scent. InuYasha afraid if the new scent of her was her new master's scent. He thought '_What if someone re-created her and her new master as evil as Naraku was or worse? What if Naraku re-created her? But Naraku is no longer exist, it can be possible. But..._'. He knew made an incarnation wasn't natural, no demon ever did that before but Naraku. The way Naraku's born wasn't natural either. Naraku was the only (half) demon he knew who could made incarnations from his flesh.

"Miroku" InuYasha shook Miroku's body lil bit til he woke up "How do you think she come back?".

"I don't know" Miroku yawned.

"I want to search for her and asked her".

Miroku pouted "I missed my wife and my children".

"I missed mine as well, but I thought if Kagura could come back so does Naraku".

Miroku surprised "You are right. First thing in the morning we go looking for her" he back to slept.

InuYasha couldn't slept at all that night. If they found a way how did Kagura back, they have to close that way so no Naraku or his evil incarnations would come back and made a chaos again. Besides he was felt guilty to Kagura. He promised her he will get her heart from Naraku but not for long after he made that promise, Naraku killed her. '_I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promised_' he thought. He walked outside, looked at the moon and felt the wind.

.

.

Kagura opened her eyes, the sky was bright. It was noon. She touched her body, her wound healed '_No body attacked me that night? Lucky me_' she breathing "Am I still alive?".

"Yes, you are".

Somebody answered her. She felt a big clawed hand touched her forehead. Kagura saw a handsome daiyoukai, long white hair, with cresent moon in his forehead and golden eyes, sit beside her.

She gasped, woke up and alert.

He mere looked at her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

His narrowed his eyes like Koga did and asked "You don't remember me?".

For what happened yesterday she learned if people know her, they must be her enemies. Seemed she has no allies since she killed many people. The demon in front of her was handsome yet looked cold and heartless. His face showed no emotion. He seemed dangerous. Suddenly Kagura jumped away from him.

"Kagura" he said but didn't move a muscle.

Sesshomaru looked at her eyes, there was fear in her eyes. He finally found her. Yesterday night, he curse himself because he still didn't find her. Suddenly something ticklish in his head and he stopped flows down the stream. He didn't know where to go but his instinct guided him. He was flied following his instinct til he saw a unconscious woman on the ground. He knew that woman, the one he love, the one he dream about everytime he slept. He took her to a safe place, lick her bloods and wounds to help her healed faster and watched over her all night til she woke up. He thought she will be happy to see him again but she even didn't remember him.

They silence for a long moment and looked each other. His eyes softened when he looked at her while her eyes suspicious and be on guard.

He watched Kagura who just realized she wore a white kimono. It was Sesshomaru's outer layer of kimono.

She looked at him, bow lightly as thank you and said "You didn't answer me".

"My name is Sesshomaru. Dog demon. The lord of the west" he said.

"The lord? How did you know me?".

"You were my enemy's incarnation named Naraku".

'_Enemy?!'_ she thought. Her eyes widened, afraid, she moved fast took her feather and flied away as fast as she could. Koga was beat her hard, she didn't need this Sesshomaru did the same to her.

Sesshomaru stood up, he was about to flied chased her but he didn't want to scared her even more, but he didn't want to let her go just like that. He decided to followed her silently and unnoticeable.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagura sit on a branch of a big tree, she was lying on there after she run far away from Sesshomaru. She had many things in her head. She talked to herself.

"So let's see, my name is Kagura, I'm a wind demon and I've killed wolf tribe members, I've killed many monks, I might have killed humans" she count with her fingers "I don't know what I did to that Sesshomaru, but he said I was his enemy's incarnation" she paused "Yet he helped me" she looked at white Kimono she wore "Does he already forgive me for whatever I've done to him in the past?".

She continued "That Koga also mention about Naraku before and he said I was Naraku's minion. That means in the past I and this Naraku were a bad people who killed many demons and humans. Did I do that willingly or this Naraku forced me?" she asked to herself try to remembered something but she got nothing.

"I was dead but here I am, alive. That Koga also said people named Kagome and her friends destroyed Naraku. So he was dead too and that Kagome along with her friend definitely will try to kill me if they see me" she sigh "I kinda hope whoever revive me also revive Naraku, at least I will not alone right now".

"That will be bad because you were murdered by Naraku" a voice came from behind her.

Kagura startled, almost falling from the branch but strong arms hold her waist. She turned her head, looked up at Sesshomaru's face. He didn't released her. Fear come to her again, her body trembled but she tried to stayed strong and keep alert for whatever Sesshomaru will do to her.

She cleared her throat and tried to talked normally "So.. This Naraku was my enemy either? That's what you said? So I neither had allies nor friends?".

Sesshomaru not say a word, he just looked in to her red ruby eyes. Their face really closed.

Kagura waited for his answer but he kept looking at her, she was started irritated "Look, if you wanna kill me, do it fast, I begged you" she felt uncomfortable. His strong arms wrapped her waist. He could crushed her waist or dig his claws into her flesh but it would be painful and she wouldn't like it.

"Say something!" she shouted at him when he just kept looked at her for a moment. Kagura hesitant, should she attacked him or not. She still didn't want to fight anyone she couldn't remember, besides if in the past she had lot of enemies she wanted to have more friends in her second's life.

If Sesshomaru didn't kill her.

"Tell me, how did you come back?" he finally spoke.

"I don't know. I was woke up on the ground, suddenly wind blow me away to the village".

She felt his arms tightened, she hissed for pain from her back against his armor "Don't torture me. Kill me immediately" she begged. He put his nose to her neck took a deep breath smelt her scent.

They sensed somebody approached them, Sesshomaru growled for being disturbed. She saw it as a chance to escaped from him again. She manipulated wind around them tried to pushed him from her. She jumped down and started running. He kept drifted near the branch, watched her.

"Kagura!".

She kept running but turned her head to looked to the one who shouted her name. He was a white headed guy, with golden eyes like Sesshomaru, but he has dog's ears and no marks in his face. From his aura Kagura knew he was a hanyou. He brought a monk on his back.

"No! Not monk again!" she said to herself. She didn't know what they want but may be that monks hate her not only because she was a demon but also she killed many of them. This monk might wanna avenge his friends and this hanyou might will help him to cut off her head.

"Kagura, stop you dammit!".

"InuYasha, you scared her" Miroku said from InuYasha's back.

"She should stop running then! And why she run from us? Does she know from this morning I was running everywhere bring you in my back looking for her til I sense her scent? If I was human, I'm exhausting right now!".

"She doesn't know and you are not human. Stop complaining, keep chasing".

InuYasha mumbled "Why Sesshomaru released her? Why he did not chasing her too?".

"InuYasha, she is about to fly!" Miroku saw Kagura took her feather.

"No, you don't" InuYasha dropped Miroku and pulled out tessaiga "I have so many questions for you, Kagura!".

InuYasha swung his sword as Kagura started flying. Wind scar hit her. It wasn't hit her heart or her head but still it was beat her body badly. Her arms and legs ripped apart. She was falling.

"InuYasha, what have you done!" Miroku shouted at him and run toward Kagura.

"I'm sorry, I was reflect" he said, followed Miroku. Sesshomaru appeared in front of him, dig his claws in InuYasha's stomach.

"You never do that to her again" he growled. His eyes were red, his fangs appear, he was really angry at his half brother.

He was about to poisoned InuYasha when Miroku shouted at them "She is still alive!" he knelt down hold Kagura in his arms. She was unconscious "Her body started to regeneration, her legs and arms growing back but slowly!" He was surprised. Sesshomaru knelt in front of him and took Kagura from his arms.

"It's a good thing she was made from Naraku, she got his ability" Miroku said "May be her only weakness are her heart and the head. You know, most of youkai will death if their heads were cut off and not returned for days".

Sesshomaru remembered a big hole in her body were healed too. He flied with her in his arms. Miroku watched him while InuYasha moan for pain in his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru walked alone. He was on the peak of sacred mountain a home of the gods. Searching for answers about Kagura. It tooks few days to go to that place from InuYasha's village.

The great power at mount hakurei was brought her to life and the only things who have great power more than powerful youkai he could think was the gods.

He has been there for days, walking around hoping will met a god. He found nothing yet he didn't give up.

He left Kagura in the village to be treated by Kagome, Kaede and Rin. He was injured because of wind scar once and he need days to healed. Kagura might could regeneration her body but she still need days, may be weeks since her body ripped apart. She was still unconscious when he left her.

"Hi, white youkai over there".

He heard someone called him, he looked around and found a man, sitting on a rock not far away from him, smiled at him.

"I've been watching you here for days" that man said "Come to such a place, what are you looking for?".

Sesshomaru paused observed him from head to toe. He sensed nothing from him. Since he arrived in the sacred mountain his senses was just like an ordinary human in that place. He couldn't smell anything or sensed any aura "I'm looking for answers" he said.

"About what?".

"About a woman".

"A woman you love, huh?" That man kept smiling "I see how much you love and care about her, I felt your pain. I'm here to answer your questions".

Sesshomaru paused again "Tell me about everything you know".

That man chuckled "Well, where do I started?" he thought for moment "You see, one day Enma-sama saw a demon woman's soul. She was been murdered. He felt pity on her so he wanted to revive her but I told him to not do that. Why should we give a preferential treatment to a woman, I mean there was plenty of women who have been murdered before, demon or human" He paused "He told me this woman was created for one purposed only in her life, to be a tool by an evil man. Her life was short but all she did in her life was obeyed her master, tortured by her master, fighting for her master and been killed by her master. She tried to get her freedom and happiness but she was failed. Pity isn't it?".

Sesshomaru didn't answered.

"Enma-sama also felt pity and wanted to revive a white demon girl who have been created by the same man. But that girl refused to come back, she wanted to get through for her next life while the woman accepted the offer but she asked for something. Erased all her memories".

Sesshomaru frowned. His heart painful like there was a hand squeeze it. Kagura wanted to forget about him.

The man smiled at him "Since she was about to get a second chance, she wanted to start fresh. Forget about everything in the past" the man get up and touched a tree beside him "I believe it was hard for her since she had no memories, right? She made more enemies than friends, though she turned a few enemies into her friends but still it must be hard for her".

"She was attacked, yes" Sesshomaru spoke. His heart still pain. Whatever the reason she had, she wanted to erased him from her memory. She imagined Kagura asked Enma-sama without hesitation, without thinking about him for a moment.

The man leaned against the tree, looked at Sesshomaru "I was touched by her story, in her last times she finally could see the man she love. She was happy just because of that. She didn't know that man love her too or not but she still wanted to meet him again. She really love that man, her soul still thingking about him in after life" he seemed could see into Sesshomaru's heart and mind.

The man continued "I've searching for a man she spoke about and I know he love her too. That's why I helped Enma to revive her, I wanna give him back the woman he love because I saw myself in him. I know how he felt. Lost the woman we love, it was painful and lonely wasn't it?" that man's eyes looks sad "I failed retrieve my wife from under world".

Sesshomaru surprised "You are... Izanagi-sama?".

That man give him a sad smile "That Kagura said, if the man she love belongs to her, they would unite when they meet each other again. If he doesn't, Kagura can accept that and let him go with his true soulmate" Izanagi laughed "Well, it must be easy for her since she lost her memories.

He clapped his hands "So, we brought her back. I told Fujin to made a tornado to put her gently to the ground and protect her if any demon tried to approached her because she must be still weak. But Fujin did it far, he blow her away. Fortunately she was fine. Fujin didn't meant to hurt her, I assure you" he paused "That's all I know about her. I leave the rest of the story to you" he smiled again "Do you have anymore question? No? Good. You better go looking for her" he walked away.

Sesshomaru flied immediately, did she gone?

"Sesshomaru" Izanagi called him, Sesshomaru drifted turned her head looked at him "Let me tell you about a soulmate. An animal demon and an element demon is a perfect match" he started disappeared.

.

**(I imagined the sacred mountain is like mount olympus, a home of gods and goddesses. Human or youkai couldn't see a thing though, only forest. I'm sorry if I pictured japanese gods in a wrong way. No offense to any religion)**

.

.

Day after day Kagura much better as long as Sesshomaru gone. Her legs and arms completely grow. At the moment when she conscious she was surprised, she tried to run away, but she had no legs of arms. Kagome and Sango tried calm her and Kagome forced InuYasha to apologize to her. They said thay will looks after her til she get better. Kagura started to be friend with them.

She knew about her past now, they already told her. But she still didn't know how and why she come back. If she did so many bad things in the past may be she come back to life to apologize to everyone she hurts so her soul could rest in peace. She asked them to tell every details they know about her. Once she get her strength again, she will go and searching everyone she hurts to apologize.

And she mean it. She left without a message, without tell anyone. Without waited for Sesshomaru.


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru flied looking for Kagura. When he come back to the village, he heard that Kagura has left few days ago. Miroku, InuYasha, Shippo and Kohaku already gone looking for her. He was mad at them, why they didn't keep eyes on her?

Meanwhile, not far from Sesshomaru was, Kagura was injured.

She gone to apologize, not everyone happy to see her though. They were afraid, few of them try to attacked her but she was faster than them, she avoided them and flied. The last place she visited was Koga's. Koga was mad at her, he told her to not come to his territory again yet she did it. Although she said she wanted to apologize Koga still attacked her, he was faster than her, he dig his claws in her stomach and left her. He didn't kill her.

Kagura flied, her wound was pain but she smiled "This is what I got for what I've done. Serve me right" she landed in a flower field. It was a beautiful place but she seemed familiar with that place. She sit between the flowers, felt the wind and pain in her stomach. Her wound started to healed "Seems I'm still alive. This is not the reason why I come back then" she touch her stomach "But I don't regret to apologize" she smiled again.

Sesshomaru smelt Kagura's scent along with her blood. He flied to where that smell coming, he went through a familiar place. He remembered that place. He was there, walked with Jaken and Rin looking for Naraku's heart, following the crystal of youki that Kagura gave them. He smelt Naraku's scent, but he knew the only way to killed Naraku was to beat his heart, in the second he also smelt Kagura scent, he turned away and following where the scent coming, left Jaken and Rin behind. Jaken shouted at him, asked where did he go because he went to another direction that crystal of youki reaction showed them.

Sesshomaru frowned, the more he came closer to the place where Kagura scent coming the more pain he felt in his heart. As he recall, last time he was there, he saw Kagura was dying and he couldn't save her. Right now Kagura was injured too. He was afraid if he couldn't save her again.

Sesshomaru arrived in a flower field, he saw Kagura sitting with a same pose and in a same place when she was dying. His heart beat fast, he moved in front of her quickly. He sensed she wasn't dying, her wound healed.

Kagura sensed someone. She opened her eyes and looked up to golden eyes youkai in front of her. She saw his emotionless face was full of fear for seconds and he was panting.

"Sesshomaru" her eyes widened. Somehow this situation felt familiar to her "You came. I don't apologize to you yet".

"Apologize for what?" he said. His tone calmly.

"For bad things I've done to you".

"What bad things?".

"I couldn't remember. They, Kagome and other friends, don't know about our stories. The little girl, Rin, told me I did nothing to you, but since I was Naraku's servant I must be done something bad to you. Please, forgive me".

Sesshomaru knelt down "The only bad things you did to me is you deliberately forgotten me" he touch her cheek.

"What? I didn't! I really couldn't remember about you or anyone".

His eyes softened. He was just looked in to her eyes for a long moment. Kagura blushing but Sesshomaru kept looking at her.

Kagura get his hand off her cheek "I still don't know how and why I return, I want to find out" she got up "I will looking for my answer. See you, Sesshomaru. I wish we will meet again soon" she smiled at him.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand "I know how and why. The gods bring you back so you could get a chance to have a better life".

Kagura shocked "Really?" she paused for a moment, thinking "I... I don't know how to start this life but... I think I better find a new clothes and wash my self. See you, Sesshomaru" she tried to get off from his grip but Sesshomaru tightened his grip.

"You can clean yourself in my place. Come" Sesshomaru took her in his strong arm, brought her to his castle.

.

.

Kagura just took a bath, she let her hair down and wore kimono that Sesshomaru's servants gave her. They offered her a room to rest and leave her alone.

Kagura lying down in a bed but she wasn't tired at all. She was thinking what she would do next, where she would go. She was plan to asked Sesshomaru lo let her live by his side and be his servant because she really wanted to know about him more. But, no. She was a servant, she don't want to be a servant anymore. She also thought may be InuYasha and Miroku will let her to be their companion. But speaking of companion, Kohaku will be the perfect companion for her, from what she heard before they were in a same ship. They were Naraku's puppet, they were wanted to killed Naraku. They have similarities.

"What are you thinking?" Sesshomaru's face was above her.

Kagura scream, surprised "Don't do that again! Ever!" she took her pillow and hit his head. He laughed silently and sit on her bed, beside her "I know this is your castle but shouldn't you knocked first before enter the lady's room?" Kagura get up, sit beside him.

"I did but you didn't answer me so I let myself in".

"What do you want?" she pouted.

"What are you thinking?" he repeat his question before.

"Nothing, just thinking where I would go next".

He cupped her chin, forced her to looked at him "Where are you going?".

"I want to live my life. I don't know where to go or what to do yet, but I have to find somewhere I belongs and my purpose of life".

"Allow me to be part of your life".

Kagura surprised for what she heard. She pinched her cheek. It wasn't dream.

He looked at her deeply. Sesshomaru hugged her, put his nose to her neck, Kagura pulse raced.

"Kagura, stay with me" his lips mere centimeters from her pointy ear, his voice lower and seductive "Be my mate".

Kagura wrapped her arms around his body, crying. She didn't know why, she barely knew this guy, but her heart is full of joy. It felt like many years of waiting has payed off, her dream finally come true.

Sesshomaru smiled, he hugged her tightly. He didn't want to lost her again.

**The end.**

**.**

**.**

**I know my english is terrible, thats why from the beginning Im really sorry for my bad english. But thank you so much for reading this til the end. Thank you so much for your time**


End file.
